


Чёрный ящик

by Greenmusik



Category: Solar Queen Series - Andre Norton
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэйн Торсон в затруднении - как начать торговлю с теми, кого, кажется, невозможно увидеть в мире, где царит вечная ночь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чёрный ящик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Black Box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100767) by [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara). 



Лента закончилась, и звуковой сигнал прервал грёзы Дэйна, будто стегнув по обнажённой плоти. Дэйн и впрямь уделял записи едва ли половину своего внимания — к этому моменту он уже столько раз прослушал составленный десятилетия назад сухой отчёт, что заучил его наизусть. Однако ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как снова и снова включать ленту в надежде на то, что сможет уловить крупицы информации, которые мог пропустить ранее.

Дэйн не чувствовал большего отчаяния с тех пор, как _Королева_ заполучила саргольский контракт, и он готов был биться о заклад, что Ван Райк согласился бы с ним. Даже саларийцы дали о себе знать, когда _Королева_ коснулась опорами планеты! Что было намного больше, чем результат всех их нынешних попыток начать торговлю с народом, населяющим пограничный мир Нуи.

В обычное время Дэйн был не из тех, кто ставит под сомнения решения начальства. Да и капитан Джелико никогда не подставлял экипаж. И всё же, они очутились здесь, во тьме крошечного мирка, едва ли заслуживающего называться планетой и не несущего в себе ничего, кроме разочарования. Дэйн вздохнул и снова запустил воспроизведение.

Нуи, технически являвшаяся луной, была весьма странным местом. Соотношение орбит луны и планеты, обращавшихся вокруг красного солнца, было таково, что на долю меньшей сферы приходилась едва ли пара стандартных часов дневного света вместо двенадцати; несмотря на это, луна была укрыта густой растительностью, преимущественно насыщенного красно-пурпурно-чёрного, либо полуночно-синего цвета. Но более важным было наличие на луне разбросанных там и сям строений явно искусственного происхождения — на Нуи, без сомнения, были разумные жители. И однажды они уже торговали с инопланетниками: лентах упоминались богатые тёмные меха, оттенённые мягким сиянием серебристо-голубого крапа; древесина, подобная чернёному серебру; жемчужно переливающиеся драгоценные камни размером с крайнюю фалангу мужского большого пальца. Тёмный маленький мирок хранил богатства, за которые любой Торговец предложит неплохую цену. Если только сможет найти их!

-*-

— Знаешь, они все могли исчезнуть. Маленькому миру вроде этого не много надо, чтобы остаться без жителей. Война, болезнь, обозлённые на туземцев за высокие цены сотрудники _Интер-Солар_...

Играющая на лице Рипа Шэннона сардоническая усмешка идеально отражала настроение Дэйна. Опять же, разведка на поверхности ничего не дала, — хотя Джелико, и Тау были уверены, что заметили следы активности у куполов, находящихся неподалёку от места посадки _Королевы_ , — и Ван Райк вместе с капитаном начинали подозревать, что их попросту обдурили, позволив _Королеве_ выкупить права на возобновление торговли с этой луной.

Качая головой, Дэйн проследовал за Рипом вверх по лестнице в центр _Королевы_. Помощник навигатора уже убрал свой станнер и фонарик, и Дэйн последовал его примеру — в почти вечной ночи Нуи фонарь был жизненно необходим, но таскать его с собой по хорошо освещённым переходам корабля было явно излишним. Какая-то мысль всё крутилась на краю сознания, и Дэйн заколебался, вызвав у Рипа взрыв смеха своей нерешительностью.

— Не говори мне, что ты настолько заработался, решая проблему наших пропавших туземцев, что тебе самому нужен ночник, Торсон...

— Нет. Не то.

Дэйн был настолько сосредоточен на том, чтобы поймать ускользающую мысль, что даже не мог достойно ответить Шэннону. Без света можно было моментально заблудиться в густых зарослях, и кто знает, на что ещё напороться, но... Но что, если?..

Он без промедления сунул станнер обратно в кобуру и закрепил наплечный фонарь, оставив его выключенным.

— Рип, я возвращаюсь наружу. У меня есть мысль, где искать наших пропавших туземцев. Передай капитану — необходимо погасить все внешние огни _Королевы_. Даже маячки на люках, если это возможно.

— Ты что, собрался в одиночку шляться в кромешной тьме снаружи? Свихнулся?!

Дэйн пожал плечами.

— Полагаю, да. Но лучше один из нас, чем все мы. Я не планирую отходить далеко, и у меня есть передатчик, так что буду связываться с вами каждые пятнадцать минут. Если это сработает, мы получим свой шанс, если нет... Что ж, я старался как мог. Кажется, разгадка настолько очевидна, что мы даже не подумали об этом.

С этими словами Дэйн спрыгнул с лестницы и устремился по узкой "тропе" сквозь подлесок, и Рип готов был поклясться, что за ним тянулась голубая полоса.

-*-

Три сеанса связи спустя поглощённый разлитой вокруг него темнотой Дэйн почувствовал, что поджилки у него трясутся уже более, чем "чуть-чуть". Немного успокаивало знание того, что громада _Королевы_ находится недалеко, тщательный подсчёт пройдённых по узкой каменистой дороге шагов и прочно закреплённый на плече, пусть и выключенный, фонарь. Но Дэйну всё ещё слишком легко было представить, насколько он мал здесь, в темноте...

... и тогда темнота раскатисто зарычала прямо в уши, и сокрушительный удар бросил его на землю.

Отплёвываясь кровью и немногими избранными проклятиями, Дэйн боролся с мускулистой чешуйчатой массой, пришпилившей его к дороге. Он чувствовал, как рвут тело острые когти, щедро стекающие по коже ручейки крови и горячее дыхание из разверстой у самого его лица пасти, обрамлённой двумя тускло светящимися линиями глаз — три и ещё три бледно-алых точки, отлично сочетающиеся с вонью дыхания. Если бы только он мог включить свет, а лучше — дотянуться до станнера...

Со стороны леса раздался голос, низкий и явно командующий что-то. Ещё четыре пары огоньков — бледно-голубых, золотисто-зелёных, тёмно-янтарных замерцали поблизости, следуя за глухими звуками рубящей плоть стали; очередной рокочущий рёв; щелчок какого-то примитивного стреляющего оружия. Рык снова повторился, и темнота стала кромешной.

Последним, что Дэйн осознал, был тот же низкий голос, бормочущий на устаревшем, но чистом торговом наречии, что он самый везучий идиот в мире.

-*-

— И всё это из-за света.

Суперкарго нависал всей своей массой над беспардонно растянувшимся на собственной койке Дэйном, перетянутым бинтами в наиболее потрёпанных когтистой рептилией местах. Выражение лица Ван Райка колебалось между мягким недовольством и крайним любопытством, но в глазах светилось невысказанное одобрение. Учитывая это, Дэйн отбросил лишнюю нервозность и кивнул.

— Ручные фонари и огни _Королевы_ — о, особенно огни _Королевы_. Нуитане крайне чувствительны к яркому свету, сэр. Флэйр, командир патруля, рассказал об этом, пока латал меня.

— Фотофобия? — задумчиво уточнил Ван Райк.

Дэйн покачал головой.

— Значительная светочувствительность. Я видел отметины на одном из них, ну, насколько вообще мог видеть в том тусклом свете, что они носят с собой. Он выглядел так, будто получил солнечный ожог, и это лишь потому, что находился недалеко от _Королевы_ даже меньше стандартного часа. Они не выходят в дневное время — это смертельно для них, так что если мы хотим торговать, нам придётся встречаться на их условиях. Конечно, они более чем заинтересованы, но...

Резким жестом Ван Райк оборвал обеспокоенную речь Дэйна.

— С этим и будем работать. Мы тупо оставим свои товары так, чтобы они могли выбрать и подумать, что предложить нам взамен. Было бы глупо не использовать такой выдающийся шанс. Подумать только — десятилетиями их никто не навещал! 

Ван Райк мечтательно оскалился.

— Собирай себя в единое целое — у нас полно работы.


End file.
